


To the Stars and Back

by ragnarokwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokwrites/pseuds/ragnarokwrites
Summary: When Bruce notices how badly Thor has been missing space, he plans a little surprise to cheer his boyfriend up.Bruce tore his eyes away from the study he’d been reading to find Thor, book abandoned in his lap, staring out the large bay windows. The god’s usually bright eyes were unblinking, glazed over in thought.“Hey, you okay?” asked a concerned Bruce, gently shaking Thor’s broad shoulder.“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” he reassured with a light shake of his head. “Just- spaced out is all.”Bruce scooted closer to the blonde on the soft plush of the couch they had been lounging on since dinner. He leaned his head against Thor’s warm chest, following his gaze out the large window to the dark expanse of sky outside. Though some semblance of stars were visible from their quiet house upstate, they were but a dull flicker compared to what the pair had become used to aboard the Statesman.“You miss it, huh?” he asked. Thor didn’t answer for a second, resting his head softly against his companion’s. Bruce would’ve thought he’d lost him again, mind in a galaxy a billion miles away, if it weren’t for the god’s breathy exhale.





	To the Stars and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I read Ancalime1's Solace System fic the other day (highly, highly recommend if you haven’t read it ahh the whole series is gold) and got some major inspiration to write this here drabble. A little different than my usual content but I had an absolute blast writing it. Hope you enjoy this uber fluffy, domestic thorbruce fic, pals!
> 
> Also if you’re into music accompanying fics, I also kinda wrote the entirety of this story to this song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMAzstG5O7E (it’s really good and cute and I 100% consider it a thorbruce song lol)

Bruce tore his eyes away from the study he’d been reading to find Thor, book abandoned in his lap, staring out the large bay windows. The god’s usually bright eyes were unblinking, glazed over in thought.

“Hey, you okay?” asked a concerned Bruce, gently shaking Thor’s broad shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” he reassured with a light shake of his head. “Just- spaced out is all.”

Bruce scooted closer to the blonde on the soft plush of the couch they had been lounging on since dinner. He leaned his head against Thor’s warm chest, following his gaze out the large window to the dark expanse of sky outside. Though some semblance of stars were visible from their quiet house upstate, they were but a dull flicker compared to what the pair had become used to aboard the Statesman.

“You miss it, huh?” he asked. Thor didn’t answer for a second, resting his head softly against his companion’s. Bruce would’ve thought he’d lost him again, mind in a galaxy a billion miles away, if it weren’t for the god’s breathy exhale.

Bruce had begun to take notice of Thor’s affliction, recognized the signs little by little. How Thor’s typical, excited chatter was replaced by quiet, longing glances out the car window on long nighttime drives home. Thor’s sudden intrigue in sci-fi, the last five movies they’d enjoyed all being about or set in space, from _Gravity_ to _Star Trek_. The way the god would linger outside in the evenings, turning the mundane task of taking out the trash or retrieving a forgotten pair of glasses from the car into five-minutes of stargazing on the front porch. But Thor had never mentioned it, and it always seemed too personal a matter for Bruce to bring up in casual conversation.

He felt Thor nod against him, movement small and hesitant.

“That obvious, huh?” A sad smile spread across Bruce’s face. Thor continued, the shake of his voice almost imperceptible.

“The stars were always a constant for me. They were always there, whether I was on a mission a million miles away or right back at home. The view of the cosmos from Asgard… Banner, I wish you’d been able to see it before, you know.” he paused, gathering his thoughts.

“Whenever I felt overwhelmed, I’d look out into the sky until I found a constellation or a planet I could recognize. It always calmed me down. Even on the Statesman. It’s just, ah, a bit more difficult to do here.” 

Bruce leaned further into the god, recalling the passion with which Thor discussed the sight, the intricate patterns of light and stardust outside the thick windows of the ship. It’d felt like Thor was sharing more than just a view into the sky, but a view into himself, darker and deeper than most had the privilege of seeing.

The scientist was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t see this side of Thor often, always hidden under his usual bright and beaming persona. So he did the only thing he could think of doing, the same as Thor did whenever Bruce got into one of the particularly melancholy moods he sometimes struggled to shake.

“Will you tell me about it?” he coaxed softly, scooting to the edge of the couch and patting the empty space in his lap. Thor obliged, laying his head gingerly on the other man’s thighs.

Bruce isn’t sure how long they stay there, Thor staring solemnly at the ceiling, regaling his adventures through the cosmos as Bruce runs his fingers calmingly through the god’s hair. Bruce can’t help but feel a little heartbroken hearing it, helpless to alleviate his partner’s pain. The scientist vows to do something about it, to do something to bring the bubbly smile back to the blonde’s face, though what exactly that entails he isn’t quite sure of yet.

 

* * *

That Monday morning, Thor headed out early, having a day full of diplomatic matters to attend to at the compound. The second he heard the telltale _click_ of the front door locking into place, Bruce bolted from their bed, hastily making his way down the stairs to the garage where he’d hid the supplies.

Over the past few days since their conversation, Bruce had sneakily acquired what he needed to make his dumb little idea into a reality. The thought had come to him that night, and he couldn’t shake it from his head since. He’d snuck off to the hardware store on an emergency grocery run, claiming he needed to pick up eggs for a recipe while hiding the small cans of paint in trunk of their car. His walk to the post office was a front for a quick trip to the craft store, where he left with a small bag of brushes, coiled fairy lights, and glow in the dark stars.

Maybe he couldn’t bring Thor back to the stars, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna try bringing the stars to Thor.

It wasn’t much, and Bruce knew that. He doubted some paint and cheap plastic stars would do justice to any of the stunning sights the god had seen. But it was worth a shot.

Bruce got to work quickly, an attempt to ensure he could complete the gargantuan task before Thor returned home that evening.

He moved in a flurry, haphazardly covering the minimal furniture in the room with the thick plastic tarps and taping off the border along the ceiling. Bruce dumped the black paint into the tray, excitedly rolling it onto the walls of their small room with a childlike glee. Once he finished the four walls he moved on to the ceiling, coating it in a dark blue shade appropriately labeled “dark night.” He stepped down the ladder to examine his work, a small smile gracing his lips.

It wasn’t much yet, and it might not even be all that great later. But god help him, he was ecstatic to be doing something that might make Thor feel even the slightest bit better. If it brought even a fraction of a smile back to the god’s face, it would be well worth the trouble.

While the first layers of paint dried, Bruce busied himself with studying a star chart of the night sky that evening. He mapped out the constellations to fit the size of their ceiling, then translated his blueprint into the small glow in the dark ceiling stars, maintaining as much accuracy as possible. He was a scientist, after all. A scientist that was completely, utterly, _painfully_ , in love.

The next few hours passed in an adrenaline-induced haze, sticking the small stars to the ceiling as the second coat of black paint dried on the walls. Bruce would be the first to admit he spent far too much time making miniscule adjustments to the positioning of the decorations, until the placement was _just right_. It was silly, he knew, but he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

Bruce had never considered himself an artist by any means, but he figured he’d watched enough tutorials to manage, _right_ ? He dipped the brush lightly into the purple paint, hesitant to make a mark on the now dark walls. _It’s fine_ , he thought, _if you fuck up, you can just cover it with black again_. With a deep breath, he spread the bright pigment on the wall, swirling the vibrant purple on the dark backdrop. He added the blue, then the pink, and finally, the hint of white. Bruce blended the colors with the roller until they melded together, the shades fusing into each other seamlessly. He did this to all four walls, different variations and patterns from the satellite images he’d found online. Bruce finished the design with accents of white, dots of varying size painted with the back of a small brush to signify the billions of stars. By the time he’d painted the last star, the drops of paint that’d made their way onto his arms and hair had crusted over and began to flake off.

The project had taken the greater part of the day, the morning sun having faded into a late afternoon glow. It’d still be a few hours until Thor was set to return, and the scientist took a well-deserved break as the final layer of paint dried. For the love of god, he couldn’t stop smiling. Even as he bit into the makeshift sandwich he’d assembled, a small smile graced his lips. So he was excited. _Sue him_. He couldn’t get the thought of Thor’s face, giddy with glee, out of his mind.

Bruce’s chewing slowed as another thought crossed his mind, one that’d been nagging at the back of his head that’d be successfully ignored all day. _Oh god, what if he hates it._ _What if Thor thinks it stupid and weird, and he ruined a perfectly good room for nothing._ Bruce thought. _What if it makes him feel worse? Fuck, I should’ve picked up a can of beige paint to cover it up, just incase._  

The doubts followed as he returned to the room an hour later, to put the finishing touches on his work. He strung the coiled lights along the wall, twisting and turning them into the spirals of the galaxy he’d created. _Maybe he could still get out of this, make some excuse to stay in a hotel for the night so he could paint over this tomorrow. The house flooded? Bug infestation? Hey, Thor, how about a spontaneous romantic evening at the touristy hotel downtown, huh?_

Bruce’s doubts were interrupted by the screech of the front door opening. _Shit shit shit_. He raced out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Bruce?” the god called out, voice booming in the quiet house.

“Here, here, coming.” he stammered, trying and failing to seem inconspicuous.

“Uh, are you okay?” Thor asked, face twisted in confusion.

“Yeah of course. How was uh, ruling?”

The blonde sighed, setting down his bag on the floor with a soft _thud_. “Exhausting. This American government, always up for a fight about the pettiest of concerns.” he punctuated the thought with a yawn, making his way towards Bruce on the stairs. “I can’t wait to change into my pajamas and just do nothing--”

“No!” Bruce interrupted, eyes wide. “I mean, uh, no. Don’t you want to eat first? You must be starving. I can make us dinner.”

Thor smiled, a brow raised in intrigue. “Dinner sounds lovely, Bruce, thank you. But I would like to change first, unless there’s a particular reason I shouldn’t?”

Bruce paused, weighing his options. _It’s now or never,_ he thought. With a sigh, he reached for the god’s hand, walking him silently up the short flight of stairs. He paused in front of the door, turning to face Thor.

“Are you sure you’re alright, dear? You’re acting, well, bizarre.” the blonde asked.

Bruce shot him a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. He was sure Thor could feel the sweetness of his palms, the slight twitching of his fingers.

“Yeah, I just. I’ve been thinking a lot, about that conversation we had the other night. I wanted to do something to cheer you up. It’s, it’s not much, really but, uh…” he trailed off, the sound of his heart thumping in his chest drowning out his thoughts. _Just do it._

With a squeeze of Thor’s hand, he turned the knob, flicking on the lightswitch as they made their way past the threshold.

The fairy lights flickered on, illuminating the mural and edges of room in a soft light. The stars shone brightly above, a greenish hue that contrasted brilliantly with the dark paint of the ceiling. Bruce heard Thor’s breath hitch, taking in the room in full.

Bruce prepared himself to look over at Thor, scared that his doubts were correct. When he turned and saw Thor, eyes blinking with tears, it was all the confirmation he needed to confirm his worst fears. _Fuck_.

He began apologizing hurriedly, mouth moving faster than his mind could keep up. “I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry._ I knew this was a bad idea, I didn’t mean to make it worse. Fuck, I should have just _asked_ …” he trailed on. The god was oblivious, stepping deeper into the room and examining the walls more closely. He trailed a shaky hand along the swirls, eyeing the details.

“Bruce…” he began, at a loss for words.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry, I don’t think you can ever understand how sorry--”

“ _Bruce_.” he repeated and the other man stopped, eyes shifting from where he’d been wringing his hands to meet the god’s eyes.

Through the light sheen of tears, Bruce saw it again. Thor’s eyes were bright, alive, electric, almost.

The blonde opened and closed his mouth, unable to find the right words. Instead, he pulled the scientist into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest.

Bruce returned the hug immediately, wrapping his arms around the god’s slightly shaking shoulders. Thor settled his face into the crook of Bruce’s neck, a chain of muffled sobs and thanks yous mumbled into the exposed skin. Bruce wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, wrapped in their embrace, but by the time Thor’s pulled back slightly, sobs replaced by light sniffles, the room had grown dark around them.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. No-nobody’s ever done anything like this for me. I- I don’t even know how to begin telling you what this means.” Thor began, voice catching periodically. The god, who’d always has such a way with words and smooth talking, had been rendered nearly speechless.

Bruce ran a calming hand down Thor’s back, shushing him lightly. “You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to make you feel better. I know it’s not a spaceship or anything, but-”

Thor cut him off, silencing the scientist with a kiss. Thor put everything he couldn’t say into it, inciting the movement of his lips against Bruce’s with a hunger and passion that left the other man’s toes curling. _Thank you. I love you. I don’t know what I’d do without you._

It wasn’t long before Bruce pulled away, panting for breath. Thor leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s, heart racing.

“It’s better.” he added, a smile taking over his face, which Bruce returned enthusiastically.

“I love you,” Thor began, “to the stars and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It always makes me insanely happy to read your comments and feedback, feel free to drop one here or in my ask box on tumblr @ragnarokwrites!  
> If you want to read more of my work, check out my drabbles on Tumblr or drop me a prompt and I'll write something for you!


End file.
